


Matching

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Inigo gives you a gift and then becomes embarrassed.





	Matching

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something since it's the holidays, and I love Inigo.

Even in these times of war, the excitement for the upcoming winter holidays was quite infectious, making almost every soldier in camp happier than usual. There were those who were still more or less indifferent, some more cynical, but overall the atmosphere in the camp was a very lively one. It probably helped that there were those like Lissa who enjoyed going around and raised people's holiday spirits without even trying.

The couples who had gotten together seemed more lovey-dovey than usual, and a few soldiers even let themselves loose and recall past holiday seasons and how they would spend it with their friends and family. No matter where you looked, it seemed like everybody had a smile on their face, and it made your heart feel warm and fuzzy.

There's a bounce in your step as you aimlessly wander around camp in the quiet night, greeting those you happen to pass by that are still up and about at this time. Every now and then, you'd see a couple sneaking into a tent together, all giggly and blissfully unaware of their surroundings, and you can pretty much guess what they're up to at this time.

You hum a nameless melody as you continue walking around with no set goal or destination in mind. The chilly air brushes along your cheeks, but you barely register the cold through your cheerful mood. It's nice to have the air around the soldiers all relaxed every once in a while and appreciate the smaller and simpler flecks of happiness in the middle of a war.

A voice calls out to you from behind, cutting your humming short as you turn around to see who it is. Your eyes light up when you see the aspiring male dancer before you, his hands held behind his back as he smiles at you, the red on his cheeks still visible in the darkness. Inigo's smile is bashful, and he bounces his weight on the balls of his feet.

"Hello Inigo," you greet the young man and ask, "Did you get any ladies to fall for your charm at this time of night?"

You can see the laughter behind Inigo's eyes before he puts on a face of mock hurt, his arms still behind his back and out of view. "Is that all you see me as? I'll have you know that I don't spend _all_ my time just chasing skirts, you know."

"Of course not," you answer without missing a beat. "I know you spend some time practicing your dances when you think nobody else is looking."

The mercenary's reaction is instantanous, his expression faltering as he becomes much more embarrassed. His voice drops to a vulnerable low as he mutters more to himself than anything else, "So you saw me...?" You can see just how flustered he is, and you move to apologize, but Inigo quickly regains himself and changes in the subject. "I-In any case, that's not the reason why I'm here. There's something I want to give you."

"Oh?" You become curious and tilt your head to the side, wondering what Inigo could possibly have to offer for you.

Now that he has your attention, the young man slowly takes his hands out from behind his back, a small cutely wrapped box in his grasp and holds it out for you. His shy demeanour is starting to get to you too, and you feel warmth rise up to your cheeks as you graciously accept the gift. For a second, you just stare at the box in your hands, an awkward silence beginning to settle in betwee the two of you.

"May I open it now?" You ask, wanting to make sure first.

Inigo rubs the back of his neck with his hand and averts his eyes. "Mm, well, I was kinda hoping you'd open it once I wasn't around, but it might be better if you open it now, so go ahead."

Prompted by his permission, you delicately unwrap the gift and open the box, your eyes landing upon a pair of earrings that look vaguely familiar. Your gaze flickers back to Inigo's face so that you can properly thank him, but then you notice the moonlight catching upon the mercenary's own earring, and that's when you realize.

"They're matching..." you note, and Inigo seems to have tensed up slightly.

"Y-Yes, well, you see, the thing is, er..." the aspiring dancer stumbles on his words, unable to come up with an appropriate explanation. Then, with a sudden newfound energy, Inigo exclaims, "Oh, wow, would you look at the time? There might still be some lovely ladies that can use the old Inigo charm, so I better get going—"

Without even waiting for your response, Inigo turns on his heel to flee. He's already put a considerable amount of distance between you two in a short amount of time, and you call out to him, prompting him to pause in his steps. "Thank you for the gift!" You tell him. "They're beautiful; I'll definitely wear them."

Inigo nods his head to acknowledge that he heard you and understands before continuing on his way back to his tent, a giddy feeling in his chest as he fails in quelling his blush, a large and lovestruck grin spread across his features.


End file.
